WWE Mixed Match Challenge (December 4, 2018)
The December 4, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas on December 4, 2018. Summary In the first Quarterfinal Match of the night, R-Truth & Carmella stunned the WWE Universe with perhaps the biggest upset in MMC history when they knocked off Jeff Hardy & Charlotte Flair to advance to the semifinals of the WWE MMC. Watch WWE MMC now on the Facebook Watch show page Highlights of the match included Hardy and Truth engaging in a couple of competitive dance moves, Carmella miraculously stopping Flair's attack for a moment with her earth-shattering scream, Truth and Carmella avoiding a Flair/Hardy charge through the ropes in order to take a dance break, Charlotte and Hardy making them pay for it with a subsequent attack, The Queen mocking Truth with some dances moves of her own, Mella catching Flair on the top rope with her legs and hurling her to the canvas and Flair breaking up Truth's pin attempt. When Carmella heroically put herself between Hardy's Swanton Bomb and her partner in the final moments, she helped Truth avoid Hardy's aerial assault and opened the door for him to pick up the quick pin! Next week, the semifinals of the WWE MMC Playoffs will begin with Finn Bálor & Bayley squaring off against Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox in the semifinals. In the second Quarterfinal Match of the night, the winners of the first season of WWE Mixed Match Challenge The Miz & Asuka reigned supreme over the husband/wife team of Jimmy Uso & Naomi in a win-or-go-home WWE MMC Quarterfinal Match. Highlights included a strong back-and-forth between Asuka and Naomi, a fierce battle between the explosive Jimmy and the always-gloating Miz, The A-Lister refusing to tag Asuka into the match because he no longer trusted her, a fierce argument between Miz & Asuka and a rocking enzuigiri from Jimmy that allowed him to finally make the tag to his glowing wife. And during the final furious exchange between Asuka and Naomi, Miz broke up Naomi's pin attempt and paid for it when Jimmy sent him crashing to the ringside floor. Asuka bumped him out as well and made Naomi tap with the excruciating Asuka Lock. Next week, the semifinals of the WWE MMC Playoffs will see The Miz & Asuka against R-Truth and Carmella. Results ; ; *The Fabulous Truth (R-Truth & Carmella) 2 defeated Jeff Hardy & Charlotte Flair 4 in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge Quarter Final Match *Awe-suka (The Miz & Asuka) 4 defeated Day One Glow (Jimmy Uso & Naomi) 2 in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge Quarter Final Match Playoffs Other on-screen talent Image Gallery MMC 12-4-18 1.jpg MMC 12-4-18 2.jpg MMC 12-4-18 3.jpg MMC 12-4-18 4.jpg MMC 12-4-18 5.jpg MMC 12-4-18 6.jpg MMC 12-4-18 7.jpg MMC 12-4-18 8.jpg MMC 12-4-18 9.jpg MMC 12-4-18 10.jpg MMC 12-4-18 11.jpg MMC 12-4-18 12.jpg MMC 12-4-18 13.jpg MMC 12-4-18 14.jpg MMC 12-4-18 15.jpg MMC 12-4-18 16.jpg MMC 12-4-18 17.jpg MMC 12-4-18 18.jpg MMC 12-4-18 19.jpg MMC 12-4-18 20.jpg MMC 12-4-18 21.jpg MMC 12-4-18 22.jpg MMC 12-4-18 23.jpg MMC 12-4-18 24.jpg MMC 12-4-18 25.jpg MMC 12-4-18 26.jpg MMC 12-4-18 27.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #24 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #24 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #24 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results